


Baby It's Cold Outside

by AlexSinclaire, vanitypride



Series: Cielliam Collaboration [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSinclaire/pseuds/AlexSinclaire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitypride/pseuds/vanitypride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of a storm, you've got to keep warm.  And who better to stay warm with than Ciel Phantomhive and William T. Spears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnimeCujo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCujo/gifts), [BlackRoseEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseEden/gifts).



> So for this fanfiction, we attempted our own take at a songfic for the song Baby It's Cold Outside by Dean Martin, taking each line of the song and coming up with lines of story to coincide with them. We hope you enjoy and as always, please know that we own nothing except for the story concept.

“Baby It’s Cold Outside”

 

A Cielliam (Ciel Phantomhive x William T. Spears) One-Shot Songfic

 

By: AlexSinclaire and vanitypride

 

Ciel and William stood at the doorway as they kissed under the light Christmas Eve snow.

The taller male broke the kiss as he held his lover closely.  “It’s getting late, and it’s starting to snow.  You could stay with me tonight.  We could head to your house in the morning.  They won’t miss you too much” he added reassuringly.

_I really can't stay_

“William, it’s not snowing too bad, it’s only flurrying. I’m sure I can make it home before it starts to get worse,” Ciel replied with a smile.

_But baby, it's cold outside_

“I prefer you stay because you know how much I worry about you.”

_I've got to go away_

“I promise I’ll call you once I get home.”

_But baby, it's cold outside_

William pulled Ciel into another kiss, leading him back into the warmth of the house.  Ciel moaned softly in protest but found himself giving in to the older man’s silent demands.

_This evening has been_

The green eyed male guided Ciel into the living room and onto the couch, not breaking their kiss.  As he allowed himself to be straddled by the brunett, Ciel kicked off his shoes, knocking over the wine glasses on the living room table from their recently ended dinner.

_Been hoping that you’d drop in_

William ended the kiss and looked down into the cobalt eyes as his hand traveled to the zipper on Ciel’s jacket. “Isn’t it much better in here with me, than out there in the cold?”

_So very nice_

“I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t” he responded softly as he peered back into the smoldering emerald eyes.

_I'll hold your hands they're just like ice_

William kissed down the bluenet’s arm to his hand, trailing his kisses along the slender fingers.  “Your hands are frozen.  You weren’t going to wear gloves?  I don’t know how you thought I would let you get away with that.”

_My mother will start to worry_

“What are you? My mother?” Ciel asked as sat up, attempting to push his lover off of him.  “Honestly, William you wanted me back in here to continue our good time, not reprimand me for my lack of winter accessor-”

_Beautiful, what's your hurry_

William pushed Ciel back onto the couch, pinning his arms up above his head, not allowing the young man to finish his rant.

_My father will be pacing the floor_

“If I don’t show up in one piece tomorrow, they’re going to kill you.  I can’t look like I spent the evening getting ravaged by a sexy beast” Ciel said, looking up smugly at the brunet.

_Listen to the fireplace roar_

William nibbled Ciel’s earlobe gently as the warm glow of the fireplace illuminated the duo, the fire reflecting in the pools of liquid jade.

_So really I'd better scurry_

Ciel intertwined his legs with William’s and moaned softly. 

_Beautiful, please don't hurry_

“Do you like that, Ciel?” William queried as his nibbles lowered to milky skin of the younger males neck, eventually biting down on the soft flesh.

_Well, maybe just half a drink more_

Ciel yelped loudly at the action, jerking upright as his lover grinned deviously.

_Put some records on while I pour_

William stood and crossed the living room to where the radio sat, turning the dial so soft Christmas music could drift from the speakers.  “I believe you mentioned not wanting to look like I ravaged you all night.”

_The neighbors might think_

“And I know if we start now, I won’t be able to control myself.  I don’t need my neighbors to call Homeland Security or something because of your piteous cries. So maybe you should just pour us a drink and we can find another way to stay warm.”

_Baby, it's bad out there_

As Ciel poured the wine, the bespectacled man glanced out the window at the quickly progressing storm.

“It’s a good thing you stayed.  It’s starting to get worse, and I’m sure the roads wouldn’t be safe to travel on.”

_Say what's in this drink_

The bluenet approached him, wine in hand as he smiled his approval. Handing the drink to the green eyed man, he sighed in defeat.  “You were right William as usual. I’m glad to be here with you.  Oops!” Ciel then uttered as he glass slipped from his grip, spilling the red contents onto William’s white shirt.

_No cabs to be had out there_

"You do realize this is a dry clean only shirt?" The brunet asked sternly.

The younger man shrugged. "Well that's too bad," he commented as he set the empty glass on the wooden floor. "You'll just have to take it to the laundromat tomorrow. In the meantime,” the bluenet began to undo the button-up, “you should put something else on." The perfectly sculpted six-pack was soon exposed to his eyes, Ciel licking at his lower lip. "Or you can stay like this."

_I wish I knew how_

William eyed Ciel suspiciously. "You did that on purpose didn't you?” he asked, a smile playing on his lips.  "You know if you wanted to enjoy my body, you could have asked, instead of ruining a perfectly good shirt."

_Your eyes are like starlight now_

Sapphire gazed into chartreuse as Ciel searched for a response, caught off guard as William spoke again.

"Your eyes are so beautiful." The man cupped the delicate cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. "I don't tell you enough how easily I get lost in them."

_To break this spell_

"Yours too," Ciel said simply, not able to look away from the penetrating stare.

_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

Slowly, William closed the gap between them, his fingers entangling themselves in the soft blue hair as his lips locked with the plump, rosy ones of his beautiful boy.

I ought to say no, no, no, sir

Ciel pulled away softly, his fingers dancing up his lovers exposed abs.

“But William, you said you didn’t want too, remember?” Ciel asked, teasingly.

_Mind if I move in closer_

William grinned playfully as his face moved in closer to Ciel’s, his lips gliding across the delicate skin of his young lover’s neck.  “I would never have said I didn’t want to” he purred seductively.   “If I recall accurately, like I always do, it was you who was trying to leave in the first place.”

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

"Maybe I just wanted you to beg me to stay" Ciel said, biting back the moans that threatened to escape him.

_What's the sense of hurting my pride_

“Is that so?” William responded, continuing the assault on the creamy neck.  “Isn’t it your job to be begging me for things?  My little uke?”

_I really can't stay_

A moan escaped the shorter male as he closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of the mouth on him. 

“William, I want you to stay with me.  Always.”

_Baby, don't hold doubt_

"Never doubt that. I will never go anywhere without you by my side" William whispered, stopping his assault to lose himself in the delicate blue eyes again. 

_[Both] Baby, it's cold outside_

Ciel lowered his head to his partner's hardened nipples, taking one into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue.

_I simply must go_

The man groaned as his bud was lavished by the skilled pink muscle. "That's nice baby."

_But baby, it's cold outside_

The young man then kitty licked his way over to the other aroused bud, taking it into his cavern.

"Very nice."

_The answer is no_

William took advantage of the moment, quickly spinning himself and his young love, so that Ciel's back was pressed against the wall.

"You are so confusing sometimes Ciel Phantomhive" he muttered, leaning his face back to Ciel's neck.  "Do you want this to continue or not?"

The older man sucked gently on the younger's collarbone, hoping that Ciel would finally give into his desires.

_But baby, it's cold outside_

"I. I do." Ciel breathed with pleasure as he closed his eyes, allowing his body to surrender to the man's gentle caress.  He leaned into the body heat of his green eyed lover, sighing contentedly.

_The welcome has been_

At Ciel's encouragement, the brunet proceeded to tweak his lover's nipples through the sapphire-colored sweater the blue-eyed beauty wore.

_How lucky that you dropped in_

A small groan fell from the bluenet's lips as his back arched in pleasure at the works of the talented digits, his own fingers digging into the broad, naked shoulders of the taller man.

_So nice and warm_

The older male released a growl, his aching need yearning for friction against the growing hardness of his lover. So, he pressed forward, further trapping Ciel between himself and the wall.

_Look out the window at the storm_

As he did this, he drew the blinds, blocking out the sight of the white pelts that continued to fall upon the ground.

_My sister will be suspicious_

Resting his head in the crook of Ciel's neck, William began to place a hickey on it as he lightly jerked his hips forward against those belonging to the young man.

"D-don't" the bluenet muttered.  "You know how Lizzie gets.  If she sees a hickey she'll never let it go quietly."

_Gosh your lips look delicious_

The man obediently pulled back, eyes centered on the luscious lips before giving them a quick flick of his tongue.

_My brother will be there at the door_

"Don't bruise my lips too much either” Ciel said, a sly smile spreading across his lips. “You don't need Edward thinking you're an abusive fuckhead." 

_Waves upon the tropical shore_

"I do love it when you talk dirty. Quite contrary to the way you act around them," he said referring to the bluenet's family. "Only I get to see you and hear you like this,” the man added as he altered the pace of his thrusts.

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_

 "You obviously don't know me around Madam Red.  She wants your dick you know."

_Gosh your lips are delicious_

"Don't bring her up at moment like this," he said simply before ravaging the small mouth, invading it with his tongue and taking full control of the kiss.

_But maybe just a cigarette more_

Attempting to claim dominance in this liplock, Ciel allowed his tongue to lick the underside of his lover's tongue, savoring the addicting taste of William.

_Never such a blizzard before_

The sudden sound of hail against the window panes startled Ciel out of their kiss, his head whipping around to stare towards the curtain covered glass. 

“In case I didn’t say it before, I’m glad I stayed.  It sounds awful out there.”

_I got to get home_

“You mean to tell me that the prideful Phantomhive heir, will admit that someone else was right for a change?” the older man teased, nuzzling his face against Ciel’s neck again.  “It’s a Christmas miracle.”  A low chuckle left his lips as he placed a soft kiss to the young man’s earlobe.

_But, baby, you'd freeze out there_

"I never claim to be right all the time William" Ciel retorted, His annoyance blocking out his moan.  William snorted in response, causing a deep red to coat the bluenet's face.

_Say lend me a coat_

"I'm not like you," Ciel continued, not allowing the blush to be his weak link.

  _It's up to your knees out there_

"That's why I fell in love with you," Spears replied as he got down on his knees before the young man.

_You've really been grand_

Ciel's anger diminished slowly as he looked down at his lover. 

"You're lucky I love you William.  I can never seem to stay mad at you."

_I thrill when you touch my hand_

William unbuttoned Ciel's pants, cupping the younger male's stiff length through the thin fabric of the boxers he wore.

_But don't you see_

Ciel moaned as William pulled down his boxers, exposing his warm erection to the significantly cooler air.

_How can you do this thing to me_

William gave a taunting lick to the tip of the erection in front of him.

"I don't know if I should,” he said upon drawing back. “You were so incredibly mean to me," he added, feigning hurt in his voice.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

"But," Ciel said, pouting slightly.  "I apologized.  Kind of.  Besides" he added, a sly smile sprawling across his lips.  "Do you really want me to show up there tomorrow all horny?  I'd make your day so incredibly difficult.  Nothing would be on schedule."

_Think of my life long sorrow_

Green eyes caught cobalt in a serious stare. "You wouldn't dare," the man slowly stated as he continued to gaze up at his lover for a few seconds. His tongue then picked up its movements along the shaft, first licking at the slit before working its way downward.

_At least there will be plenty implied_

Ciel let out a groan, no longer wishing to hold back. "That's more like it," he exclaimed breathily, eyes closing at the pleasure. "You see," he elaborated, "I always win in the end." A lewd moan then escaped him as William sucked him hard.

  _If you caught pneumonia and died_

The brunet backed away once more, getting to his feet.  "Well, mister winner, that is because I always let you win." In one quick motion, he scooped Ciel up into his arms bridal style and placed a soft kiss to the bluenet's cheek.  "But I like to see you happy.  So you'll always win."

_I really can't stay_

"I'll be happy as long as I have you" Ciel said softly, cuddling against the taller man's chest as he was carried toward the bedroom.

_Get over that old doubt_

"There is no question, Ciel.  You will always have me" William whispered as he pushed the bedroom door open with his foot, placing a loving kiss against the plump lips. "I love you.  So very much."

_[Both] Baby, it's cold_

"And I you, William," Ciel returned. "More than you could ever know."

As he lay his lover on the bed, William straddled the lithe body, his hands running through the soft blue hair. 

"So beautiful..." he murmured, smiling to himself. 

_Baby, it's cold outside_

He bent down, kissing Ciel again as his other hand traveled down the bare flesh, a shudder running through the younger male. 

"Take me William" the bluenet whispered.

"As you wish" came the response.

The snow continued to fall on the city around them, but they didn't care anymore.  Ciel and William entered their own personal realm of bliss, comfortable in knowing they would keep each other warm there until morning.

 

 


End file.
